Weapons
Bleed features a substantial arsenal, composed by 12 unique weapons. Every weapon has an advantage and a disadvantage. Combining the strength of all of them is the key for winning. The player may have two weapons equipped at once, and may freely switch between them; the weapon arrangement may be changed via the Pause menu. List of weapons Dual Pistols One of the two weapons available to the player immediately. Has a high firing rate, and some ease to use, but deals relatively little damage per shot. The game can be beaten using just this weapon. Rocket Launcher The second weapon immediately available upon startup. Has slow speed and deals heavy damage, but has moderate difficulty for use it. This weapon features AoE (Area of Effect) damage. The damage is the same from the center of the explosion to the edge. Laser Rifle Is one of the six purchasable weapons in the shop and it costs 1500 Points. It deals a High damage, and can pierce through targets. However, the weapon takes some skill to use effectively, due to some disadvantages; it has a very slow firing rate, and it deals damage along a very narrow line; pinpoint accuracy is critical to making use of it. It is very useful against White MK II, as it can pierce his shield. Remote Mines Is one of the six purchasable weapons in the shop and it costs 1200 points. Has medium/slow speed and deals heavy damage, but has short range. The weapon is affected by gravity and can stick to enemies, walls, and some projectiles. This weapon also features AoE damage like the Rocket Launcher. It's really useful against enemies which hide underground, or rush to you. They take some time to explode by themselves, but they can be triggered using the mouse wheel click (Keyboard/Mouse layout). Revolver Is one of the six purchasable weapons in the shop and it costs 600 points. Has medium/slow speed (medium speed if shooting constantly) and deals escalating damage from little to heavy. It's really powerful but hard to master. This weapon has an Special Ability, which is Bouncing; when a bullet hits a wall it gets a power up which increases it's damage. This power stacks 2 times. The power of the bullet can be deduced by it's color; when the bullet it's yellow means it hasn't bounced and deals little damage; when the color it's blue means it has bounced once and deals medium damage; and finally when the color it's pink means it has bounced twice and deals heavy damage. The speed of the bullet doesn't increase as it bounces. Flamethrower Is one of the six purchasable weapons in the shop and it costs 900 points. Being fully automatic, this weapon has a very swift firing rate. It deals very little initial damage and has short range; however, the flames will leave a Damage-over-Time effect upon enemies, causing them to continue suffering damage for a brief period of time after the flames connect. This weapons shoots fire to the enemies in a short, outward-faring "cone". Shotgun Is one of the six purchasable weapons in the shop and it costs 300 points. Has medium fire rate, spread damage, and a medium range. It is good in only certain situations. The bullet spreads in a wide cone in function to the distance and every bullet deals light damage, so several bullets must reach the enemy to work well. This weapon is moderately good against Guppy, the shotgun works as crowd control against the lil' Guppies and can cause medium to heavy damage against the boss itself. Katana Is one of the six purchasable weapons in the shop and it costs 1800 points, being the most expensive weapon. Has medium speed (medium/fast if shooting constantly) and deals heavy damage, but has melee range. It is not hard to master the Katana, as it is a Melee weapon, all you have to do it's be cautious and attack in the right moment. This has a special ability which is being able to reflect bullets. Almost all projectiles can be reflected by the attack of the Katana. Every swing of the Katana leaves a blue arc which repels bullets and deals damage. The Katana along with the Dual Pistols makes a very balanced weapon couple. The Katana is very useful against Bunny Rockette and the screen leading up to the boss fight as you can reflect all bullets except the black ones. Homing Missiles Is an unlockable weapon which is unlocked by completing the game in Easy difficulty. Has the same stats as the Rocket Launcher, but the missiles seek the nearest enemy and don't deal AoE damage. The missiles are also slower. Akimbo Pistols Is an unlockable weapon which is unlocked by completing the game in Normal difficulty. Has the same stats as the Dual Pistols; but it shoots in 2 directions, the point where is aimed and the exact opposite to the point. This is really useful when surrounded by enemies and to take down Gibby and Stu. Also is really useful to deal with the walls when fighting the Dragon Heart. Chainsaw Is a unlockable weapon, which is unlocked by completing the game in Hard difficulty. Has similar stats to the Flamethrower, without the cone of attack, melee range and a little more damage. Contrary to the Katana, the Chainsaw is fully automatic which means it can deal even more damage and keep some enemies away. White Is the last unlockable weapon, which is unlocked after completing the game in the Very Hard difficulty. This weapon is the same weapon used by White MK I, but it can be used by any character. This weapon is excellent to take down any boss really quick. The damage escalates from very little to very high according to the Style Level, being No-Level the lowest and S-Level the highest. With every Style Level changes the color according to every level, increases the range and the speed. The weapon by itself it's hard to use, so it's recommended to use along with a weapon of long range like the Dual Pistols to get Style quick and then keep it as long as possible. Useful for speedruns. Category:Weapons